Si pudiera
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Sus destinos han sido marcados. Ella seguirá el camino del bien y él seguirá los pasos de su padre. Es imposible que estén juntos y eso es algo que tienen que comprender. DracoxHermione.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba sentada sola en los terrenos del colegio. Era más de media noche pero a ella no le importaba. Esa era una de las pocas veces en las cuales se sentía libre, en paz y con tranquilidad. Le encantaba escuchar cómo las hojas de los árboles se unían y hacían una hermosa melodía. Le encantaba escuchar los susurros del silencio y las notas que producía el viento.

Ella, la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, era soñadora. Siempre había soñado con que algún día ella viviría una historia; un cuento de hadas. En ese momento, Hermione recargaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol que estaba frente al lago. Le encantaba ver cómo las pequeñas olas que producía el agua se perdían entre la voz del aire fresco que circulaba en el ambiente en ese momento.

Estaba pensando. La muchacha ahora estaba muy confundida respecto a sus sentimientos. Sabía que ellos no podían estar juntos, pero es que se amaban tanto. Pero ella lo sabía. Sus destinos estaban marcados. Él estaba obligado a seguir los pasos de su padre, ya que si no lo hacía, Voldemort se encargaría de asesinarla a ella y él la amaba tanto, que le dijo que no soportaría una vida sin su presencia. Y ella por su parte, estaba destinada a seguir el camino del bien; sería auror y esperaba que ningún día mataran a Draco.

Mientras la castaña disfrutaba de la compañía de la tranquilidad y del silencio, un chico rubio y de ojos grises la observaba desde lejos, escondido entre los árboles. Siempre era él el chico malo. ¿Por qué hacer algo que no quieres? ¿Por qué a él le tocó vivir bajo una amenaza? Pero tenía que hacerlo por ella. La amaba tanto que no soportaría no poder verla, ni oírla, ni sentirla.

Hermione era la única que le había ofrecido su corazón, la única que le había enseñado que él si tenía sentimientos y era la única que le había enseñado lo que era el amor. Ella, la sangre sucia, la sabelotodo, la gryffindor insoportable, era el amor de su vida. Draco aun no comprendía cómo fue que cayó bajo sus encantos, cómo fue que se enamoró de ella.

Sólo sabía que cuando ella estaba cerca, su corazón dejaba de latir un instante para luego comenzar a latir rápidamente, y cuando se cruzaba con esos ojos miel, perdía toda la inocencia, se dejaba llevar y se perdía en ese universo donde no hay gente mala, donde hay puro amor y felicidad.

Pero él sabía que sus destinos ya habían sido elegidos. Ella tendría que seguir siendo fiel al lado de los buenos. Ella, tan valiente para unas cosas y tan cobarde para otras, tan inteligente y tan inocente a la vez. Pero así la amaba, así la quería para él, pero sabía perfectamente que eso nunca sería posible.

Siempre tenía que ser él. El que se escondía, el que ocultaba lo que sentía bajo una mascara que sólo Hermione había logrado quitar. ¡Por Merlín! Se supone que ya no debía de pensar en ella, se supone que él ya no podía amarla, pero le era imposible. ¿Cómo no amar ese cabello enmarañado? ¿Cómo no amar esos ojos miel? ¿Cómo no amar ese perfume que desprendía su cuerpo? Él decía que ella era su diosa, porque eso era lo que ella representaba para él. Una diosa perfecta.

Draco Malfoy dejó de pensar en eso y siguió observando a la castaña. Cada gesto, cada movimiento que ella hacía le parecía majestuoso. Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia el lago y pudo ver cómo la luna llena se reflejaba en éste, pudo ver cómo la luz de las estrellas se filtraba por el agua y hacían una vista hermosa, pero nada era más hermosa que ella. Dejó de examinar todo su alrededor y volvió a fijar su vista en su diosa, se dirigió hacia ella tratando de no hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado.

Los dos se sumieron en un profundo silencio que solamente era cortado por el ruido de las hojas al juntarse. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que él habló.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría ser una hoja de árbol-dijo el rubio dirigiendo su mirada a la copa del árbol en el cuál se refugiaban, esperó una respuesta de la castaña, pero al no obtenerla, continuó hablando-Y también me gustaría que tú fueras una.

Con esa frase capturó la atención de Hermione, que hasta ese momento estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no tirarse a sus brazos y besarlo.

-¿Y por qué?-le pregunto tímidamente posando sus ojos miel en sus zapatos.

-Porque así estaríamos pegados los dos al árbol y solamente el otoño nos podría arrancar, no las demás personas, y cuando cayéramos, el viento nos dirigía hacia una misma dirección y siempre estaríamos juntos…

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un leve sollozo al escuchar las palabras de su acompañante. ¿Por qué le decía eso a ella? ¿Qué no veía que ya le estaba haciendo daño con tan sólo estar ahí?

-No, no, no…no te limpies tus lágrimas.-le dijo el rubio al notar que Hermione dirigía su mano a su mejilla.

Entonces Draco se acercó más a ella y tomó su mentón. Lentamente sus ojos grises comenzaron a pasear por la cara de la muchacha que por todos los medios evitaba su mirada penetrante y él seguía en lo suyo, seguía mirando a Hermione.

-No te quites las lágrimas, porque me encanta cómo te miras con tus mejillas mojadas.-le dijo el rubio sin despegar su vista de la muchacha.

-Draco, ¿por qué me miras así?-se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

-Quiero memorizar cada rasgo de tu cara, quiero saborear con mis ojos toda la belleza que tengo enfrente.

Hermione solamente atinó a sonrojarse un poco y miró directo a los ojos grises que estaban delante de ella.

-Si pudiera….-dijo en un susurro la castaña, pero perfectamente audible para el rubio.

-¿Si pudieras qué?-le preguntó Draco mirándola atentamente.

-Nada, nada, sólo estoy pensando.-le contestó ésta con su mirada perdida en el lago y sus ojos cristalinos.

Draco la miró fijamente durante unos minutos y después se levantó de un salto, se sacudió la ropa y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago, pero cuando apenas llevaba unos cuantos pasos dados, volvió sobre sus pies y se dirigió hacia Hermione que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando el chico se había levantado.

-Ven.-le dijo el rubio mientras le extendía su mano.

Hermione no dijo nada, solamente asintió y aceptó la mano del chico de ojos grises. Unieron sus manos sintiendo cómo el amor volvía a llenarlos, cómo el corazón de cada uno latía con fuerza y cómo su respiración se hacía algo más agitada. Draco encaminó a Hermione hasta una roca que estaba a un lado de la orilla del lago y sentó a la castaña ahí mientras él tomaba asiento a un lado de ella.

-¿Te digo algo, Draco?-le dijo la castaña sin despegar la vista de lago.

-Dime.-le contestó éste mirándola fijamente.

-Antes, cuando todavía éramos felices y no nos teníamos que separar, yo siempre pensaba que si pudiera, podría hacer tantas cosas…

Draco no contestó, sino que se quedó esperando a que Hermione continuara hablando, debía aceptar que el hecho de que Hermione estuviera hablando era un record, ya que en toda la noche apenas y había abierto la boca.

-Y yo una vez soñé que nosotros dos estábamos tomados de las manos y estábamos rodeados de agua, con la Luna y las estrellas como única compañía, todo era tan hermoso, solamente estábamos nosotros dos besándonos y abrazándonos, dejando a nuestros corazón libres y amándonos...y…y…-pero la castaña ya no pudo continuar porque sus lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos y una por una comenzaron a caer lentamente por su cara.

Draco se había quedado sorprendido mirando a Hermione, ese sueño también lo había tenido él, aunque un poco diferente, pero es que es tan bello que alguien sueñe eso y que especialmente tú salgas en ese sueño, en el de la persona que amas. ¿Cuántas noches él no ha soñado con ella? ¿Cuántas noches no ha tenido esos sueños hermosos en los que sólo existen ellos dos en el mundo? Pero también: ¿cuántas veces no ha tenido esas horribles pesadillas en las cuales Hermione muere? Todo era tan confuso. Todo.

Pasaron varios minutos y lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de Hermione que rompía con el ruido del silencio, que estropeaba la melodía del viento. Draco aun no tenía una respuesta coherente que hacer, por esa razón no había abierto la boca desde la confesión de Hermione.

-Y aparte de todo eso tan hermoso, lo más emocionante y bello, era que nosotros dos nos uníamos en uno solo y se formaba como un escudo protector-siguió contado la gryffindor-Donde nadie podía tocarnos ni hacernos daño, donde nosotros estábamos protegidos de los rumores, cuchicheos y demás de las personas, donde no nos importaba lo que la gente pensara de nosotros, y nosotros juntos íbamos a todas partes; pero después de toda esta felicidad, venía lo difícil...-al decir eso último, a la castaña se le quebró la voz y continuó con su llanto tan ensordecedor.

Y Draco seguía igual. Estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras de Hermione, por lo que solamente atinó a tomar la cara de la chica entre sus manos y mirarla directamente a los ojos, ahora rojos por el llanto. Él también quería llorar, quería sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, pero debía de ser fuerte, debía demostrar que eso no le afectaba aunque por dentro se moría. Todo un Slytherin.

Draco separó sus dedos de la delicada piel de Hermione, volvió a ponerse de pie, le volvió a ofrecer su mano a Hermione, y la castaña aun con lágrimas en los ojos, aceptó la mano del rubio y lo siguió. Los dos se dirigieron directamente a la orilla del lago y tomaron asiento ahí.

Se podía ver claramente la luna llena y las estrellas con su luz tan deslumbrante. Hermione se acercó más a Draco y descansó su cabeza en el hombro del slytherin, y éste no hizo nada por evitarlo, al contrario, recargó su cabeza sobre la de la gryffindor y dirigió su mirada al cielo que ahora se veía hermoso. Se le ocurrió una idea fantástica.

-Ven, párate.-le dijo el rubio mientras hacía lo propio.

-Dime.-le dijo la castaña imitando a Draco.

-Quiero que mires fijamente la luna, no despegues tus ojos de ella, saborea su imagen, piérdete en su color…-le decía Draco-No despegues tu mirada de ahí, voy por una sorpresa que te tengo.

-Está bien, aquí te espero.-le contestó Hermione sin dejar de mirar la Luna, estaba como hipnotizada por su imagen. Era fascinante.

Pasados varios minutos, Draco volvió y traía sus manos atrás, claramente escondiendo algo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí, Draco?-le preguntó curiosamente Hermione.

-Es una sorpresa para ti-le contestó el slytherin con una sonrisa muy tierna que derritió a la gryffindor-Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga.

Hermione lo miró extrañamente y luego hizo lo que él le dijo. Cerró los ojos. Y escuchó claramente cómo las copas de los árboles del bosque dejaban de tocar esa melodía que le encantaba como si ellos también estuvieran ansiosos de ver lo que Draco tenía en sus manos.

-Ahora extiende tus manos y ahí pondré tu sorpresa.-le dijo Draco con un tono de misterio en su voz.

Hermione siguió lo que Draco le dijo y extendió sus manos al frente. De pronto sintió como si algo caliente tocara su delicada piel y se colaba por su esqueleto.

-Abre tus ojos.-le dijo éste.

Y por tercera vez, Hermione hizo lo que el rubio le dijo y se quedó con la boca abierta. No podía ser. ¿Cómo pudo darle eso? Era hermosa, fantástica, maravillosa. Así era la estrella que yacía en sus manos.

-Draco, es preciosa.-le dijo una atónita Hermione sin dejar de admirar la estrella.

-Pero no tanto como tú.-le dijo Draco mientras de nuevo tomaba el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y depositaba en sus labios un tierno y delicado beso, saboreando los labios tibios que desprendían tanto amor sólo para él.

Después de haberse separado, se miraron un instante y después unieron sus manos en una sola, para volver a mirar el lago.

-Hermione, creo que ya es hora de irnos, comienza a hacer frío.-le dijo Draco a Hermione.

-Creo que tienes razón, llegó la hora de despedirnos.-le dijo ella llorando de nuevo.

-No te quiero ver llorar, preciosa.-le dijo él y levantó la cara de la chica.

-Pero es que es tan difícil, yo te amo y no quiero perderte ¡no quiero! No lo podré soportar.-le dijo la castaña aferrándose a él con mucha fuerza.

-Pero yo siempre voy a estar ahí contigo-le dijo Draco-Nunca olvides eso, yo siempre voy a estar ahí contigo, no precisamente en cuerpo, pero mi alma y mi corazón son y siempre serán tuyos.

Hermione dio un leve sollozo y volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho del joven que solamente se limitaba a acariciar el cabello y la espalda de Hermione.

-Odio a Voldemort ahora más que nunca.-le dijo la castaña al rubio con voz enojada.

-Pero tú siempre también estarás conmigo.-le dijo el rubio mirando a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

-No hay escapatoria, nuestros destinos han sido y siempre fueron marcados….-dijo ella como respuesta-Por eso odio a todos los que se interpusieron en nuestro amor.

-Creo que ahora si es hora de volver-dijo el rubio-Yo me tengo que ir ahora al bosque prohibido a cumplir una misión del Señor Tenebroso y tú tienes que volver al castillo y…y ya no nos veremos más.-en la última frase, Draco no soportó tantos sentimientos encontrados y rompió en llanto, pero no tan profundo como el de Hermione.

-No quiero que te vayas-le dijo entre sollozos la joven.

Sin embargo, Draco no contestó, si no que lentamente comenzó a separar sus manos de la espalda de la chica y Hermione, al no notar el calor del cuerpo de Draco, rompió el abrazo en el cual ellos se encontraban.

De pronto se escuchó como un aullido que provenía del Bosque Prohibido y Draco dio un salto.

-Me están llamando, debo irme.-le dijo el rubio llorando, ya no le importaba lo que pensaran de él, ya no le importaban los prejuicios.

-Hasta nunca.

-Hasta nunca, preciosa.

Draco se internó en la oscuridad del bosque y la castaña pudo ver cómo el cuerpo del amor de su vida se desvanecía entre los árboles, que ahora tocaban una melodía de despedida. De una dolorosa despedida.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Hoy estoy probando algo nuevo porque el fic está basado en un poema que escribí y quise ver cómo quedaba. Tomates, lechugas, halagos, comentarios, etc. en un review.

_-Bianca._


End file.
